Ichigo Kurosaki VS Yu Narukami
Ichigo Kurosaki VS Yu Narukami is ShadowKaras' 7th off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Ichigo from Bleach and Yu from Persona. Description Two sword wielding heroes that use their souls to fight clash blades! Who will triumph: the Substitute Soul Reaper, or the Wild Card? Battle Karakura Town, 6:00 PM The 3 months following the defeat of Yhwach had been peaceful. Ichigo and his friends returned to their normal school lives, and the Soul Society was slowly recovering from the damage that the Wandenreich had caused. After another day of school, Ichigo decided to go for a walk. He paced down the concrete road, but stopped when a gray-haired teenager confronted him. Yu Narukami was on a mission to investigate the Hollows and Soul Reapers that were in the area, and he had heard that a certain Kurosaki was associated with them. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yu asked. "That's me." responded Ichigo, nodding his head. "Are you associated with the Soul Reapers?" "How do you know about them?" "That's not important. I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about the Soul Reapers." "Fat chance!" growled the Substitute Soul Reaper, turning and walking away. "I'll have to take you in by force, then." Yu said. "Izanagi!" Yu created a tarot card, which glowed with mystic blue light. A black warrior emerged from it, brandishing a large blade that resembled a spear. Ichigo turned and transformed, equipping his Soul Reaper form. The black robes and familiar dual blades appeared. Ichigo pointed his left sword at Yu and Izanagi, ready to battle. FIGHT! Izanagi charged and thrust it's blade at Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked with the front of his left Zanpakuto and struck back with the right blade. Izanagi was sent backward, but Yu grabbed his own sword and hit Ichigo with a slash. Ichigo used Shunpo to appear behind Yu, vanishing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. Before he could land a blow, however, Izanagi shot him away with a lightning bolt. Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho, which overpowered another one of Izanagi's bolts. Yu got up close and performed a sliding attack, and so did Izanagi, using it's blade. As Ichigo was hit by the attack, Yu quickly rose with an upwards jumping slash, while Izanagi shot Ichigo with a powerful lightning blast. Izanagi came at Ichigo again, this time with an overhead strike, while Yu attacked from below with a slash. Ichigo parried with his dual swords and swung the right blade upward, then used Getsuga Tensho with his left blade to blow Yu and Izanagi away. Izanagi fired multiple lightning bolts, but Ichigo deflected them all with amazing speed and precision. Ichigo advanced, only for Yu to surprise him by having Izanagi send him flying with a powerful blow. Izanagi flew upwards and hacked at Ichigo from multiple directions, keeping him in midair, then sent him crashing back down with a lightning bolt. Ichigo got back to his feet in time to dodge a slash from Yu, and barely blocked a descending Izanagi's sword swing. Retreating with Shunpo, Ichigo fired two Getsugas from his blades. Izanagi attempted to block them, the black waves of energy pressing against the Persona's sword. Eventually, one force had to give, and it was Izanagi. The Persona and it's master were knocked down by the 2 attacks. Ichigo jumped towards Yu and nearly impaled him, only missing by an inch due to Yu jerking his head to the left at the last second. Izanagi fended Ichigo off with a stab and slash, then vanished. Another tarot card appeared. "Pyro Jack!" Pyro Jack appeared. The Persona resembled a carved pumpkin with a witch hat, a black cloth below it, and a white hand holding a lantern. A jet of flame came from the lantern and hit Ichigo, sending him to his knees. Pyro Jack spit more fire from it's lantern, burning Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and swung his blade, sending a Getsuga Tensho at Pyro Jack, which rocketed the fiery Persona into a nearby building. Screams were heard from the people inside before Pyro Jack vanished, another tarot card hovering in front of Yu. "Rakshasa!" The dual-wielding Persona charged at Ichigo and hacked at him with quick, swift strikes, which were barely blocked in time. Once Yu charged forward and added his own sword to the attack, Ichigo was left defenseless, and was barraged by Rakshasa's weapons, causing him to spit blood from his mouth. Rakshasa swung both swords at the same time, knocking back Ichigo and staggering him. Yu dismissed Rakshasa and summoned Yamato-no-Orochi. The seven headed beast used two of it's snakelike heads to wrap Ichigo, trapping him. Orochi tossed Ichigo into the air and froze him, but Ichigo broke out in mid air and fired two Getsugas. Orochi roared in pain and vanished. A tarot card hovered above Yu's hand, and a white serpent-esque Persona hovered above him. Makami shot a gigantic beam of fire at Ichigo, sending him flying into a car. The car was badly damaged by the attack's force. Makami shot another flaming blast, the infernal beam streaking towards it's intended target. Ichigo fired two Getsugas in response, which fused into a single cross shaped blast. This was the Getsuga Jujisho. It easily overpowered Makami's attack, and blasted Yu away. Yu fell to one knee and called on Izanagi once more. Ichigo and Izanagi traded multiple blows, but the 2 swords of Ichigo overwhelmed Izanagi and forced it to retreat. Yu swung with a jumping slash, while Izanagi fired lightning, in an effort to break Ichigo's guard. Ichigo kicked Yu away and blocked the lightning. Yu rolled and had Izanagi attack again, but he was too slow. A Getsuga Jujisho was sent at him, forcing Izanagi to defend it's master with it's own body. Both the Persona and the Wild Card were sent flying. Yu landed on the ground and coughed, but created a tarot card despite the pain. Izanagi vanished, and a new Persona came into the battle. This Persona looked like a large purple fly with a golden head and two large, red, malicious eyes. It's top wings had black skull symbols on them, and it held a bony staff. Beelzebub flew above Yu and shot a magical blast at Ichigo, which froze him. Then, Beelzebub conjured an explosion on the ice block, damaging Ichigo. Ichigo was hit by another explosion, which made a crater in the ground. More explosions appeared, but Ichigo used his raw speed to barely dodge them. He fired a Jujisho at Beelzebub, but did not see Yu slashing him repeatedly while Beelzebub dodged the blast. Yu smacked Ichigo in the face with the handle of his sword, and sent Ichigo flying backward with one especially powerful attack, leaving him open to one of Beelzebub's explosions. Ichigo leaped into the air and slashed Beelzebub, but the fly-esque Persona began to glow with white energy while grabbing Ichigo and flying upward with him. A massive explosion swallowed up both Ichigo and Beelzebub. In the middle of the blast, the Soul Reaper spoke one word. "Bankai." Yu looked up at the giant cloud of smoke created by Beelzebub's Megidolaon. Suddenly, a purple streak flew from the cloud at amazing speed and crashed into the ground beside Yu, cracking it. It was Beelzebub, who had been blasted into the ground by some powerful force. Yu looked at the second thing to emerge from the cloud, which was Ichigo, transformed. Ichigo's two swords had fused into one large white-and-black blade, and a single horn was on the left side of his head, along with some black markings. Yu stood in shock, and had no time to react when Ichigo sent Beelzebub flying into the horizon with a single slash. Then, he grabbed Yu by the head, and used Shunpo to send both of them to a nearby mountain range. So, I'm fighting here again.' ''thought Ichigo. '''I thought I would be done with this place after Aizen. He threw Yu down to the ground, right next to Beelzebub, who had also been sent flying to the mountain range. Ichigo fired a single mighty Getsuga Tensho, which blew away a whole mountain and did massive damage to Beelzebub. Yu cried out in pain and dismissed Beelzebub, then summoned a whole team of Persona. Multiple Persona appeared behind their master. High Pixie, Ahrabaki, King Frost, and Makami all appeared, then rained hell upon Ichigo. Ice, fire, lightning, and blades all streaked towards Ichigo, but he remained calm. His horn glowed crimson, and a massive beam of red reiatsu emerged from it, casually overpowering all the attacks. Yu and his group of Persona were swallowed up by the Gran Rey Cero. Yu recalled Makami and Ahrabaki, then summoned Izanagi and Rakshasa. The two sword-wielding Persona attacked Ichigo and engaged him in a deadly dance of blades, while King Frost and High Pixie provided support with magical attacks. Evading the swings of blades and blasts of magic, Ichigo sent Izanagi flying into the sky with one hit and charged at King Frost and High Pixie, blasting them away too. The surprised Yu was taken by surprise, a single hit knocking him into a rock formation and snapping it in half. Rakshasa rapidly attacked, but Ichigo dodged the slashes easily and hit the Persona with 2 strikes, then used a Gran Rey Cero to shoot it into the sky as well. Seeing Izanagi falling back down, Ichigo hit the Persona with another Gran Rey Cero. The weakened Yu called all his Personas back and summoned Lucifer, in an attempt to fight back against Ichigo. The blue demon rose into the air and spread it's arms, then pointed it's hand at Ichigo and made a fist. A gigantic explosion sent the Soul Reaper flying back, but he shot a Getsuga Tensho at Lucifer, knocking it down and destroying a mountain. Ichigo fired a Gran Rey Cero, but Lucifer created a barrier that was barely able to block it. Lucifer swooped down and punched Ichigo through a mountain, then grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Ichigo slashed Lucifer multiple times and blasted it away with a gigantic Getsuga Tensho. Yu attacked from behind with a sword swing to the chest, then rolled away as Lucifer scorched Ichigo with multiple fireballs. Ichigo used Shunpo to reach the peak of a smaller mountain, and fired a Getsuga Tensho and a Gran Rey Cero at the same time, combining them into one titanic blast that collapsed multiple mountains and annihilated Lucifer. Yu felt a massive surge of pain in every single part of his body, and collapsed to the floor. Ichigo sighed and looked at the destruction, his opponent lying defeated before him. Yu barely got up, gritting his teeth. It felt as if every bone in his body was gonna give in at any second. But, he felt an unfaltering determination. The voices of his friends rang in his ears, encouraging him and giving him the final boost he needed to summon this one Persona. A tarot card appeared. "Izanagi-no-Okami!" The Ultimate Persona rose, glaring at the Hollow-Shinigami hybrid. It resembled Izanagi, but this time, it was mostly the color of snow. Izanagi-no-Okami fired a gigantic electrical blast, electrocuting every vein in Ichigo's body. Another blast, this time a blast of fire, was thrown at the Soul Reaper, but Ichigo dodged it and fired a Getsuga Tensho. Izanagi-no-Okami stumbled backward but retaliated, freezing Ichigo in place and blowing him into a mountain with powerful winds. Izanagi-no-Okami then used Megidolaon, which vaporized multiple mountains and hit Ichigo head on. Ichigo rose and shot Izanagi with a Getsuga Tensho, then a Gran Rey Cero, and got up close, striking near the speed of light. Izanagi-no-Okami and Ichigo struck each other multiple times, the shockwaves from the blows destroying everything around them. Yu felt Izanagi-no-Okami's pain, but kept on forcing it to attack, determined to win the battle. The two swords clashed with even more force, a crater forming out of the sheer pressure the two attacked with. Ichigo landed a powerful slash to the throat and a Getsuga Tensho, but Izanagi blew him away and hit him in mid air with a flaming blast. Ichigo jumped off the side of one of the few mountains that still remained, propelling himself towards the Persona. Ichigo landed a powerful slash and knocked Izanagi-no-Okami down. Ichigo charged at Yu, but his path was blocked by Izanagi-no-Okami. The Persona sent Ichigo away with the winds, froze him, and got up close, then used Megidoloan once more. The pure white explosion of Almighty energy left a gigantic crater, and Ichigo lying in the middle of it. Ichigo rose to his feet and barraged Izanagi-no-Okami with powerful sword swings, easily breaking it's guard. Ichigo could not lose this: Renji, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime: he had to win for all his friends! Ichigo sent Izanagi-no-Okami flying with a point blank Gran Rey Cero, then got up close to Yu and his Persona and brutalized '''them with multiple quick and heavy blows with the evolved Zanpakuto. Yu felt some of his bones break as the beatdown continued, a Getsuga Tensho from above sending him into the ground beside Izanagi-no-Okami. Ichigo landed across them and put all his energy into one final attack, a Getsuga Tensho combined with a Gran Rey Cero. The resulting blast could be seen from another city. Izanagi-no-Okami remained standing, horrifying Ichigo. He felt himself getting weaker, having put everything into that blast. He fell to his knees, as Izanagi-no-Okami prepared to finish him. Like lightning from the sky, a massive holy beam came down from the heavens above. It was even stronger than anything Ichigo could have mustered up. Ichigo shed a single tear as he was instantly killed by the Myriad Truths. Nothing remained of the Substitute Soul Reaper. Yu heard Izanagi-no-Okami's Victory Cry, healing all his wounds and refreshing him. He walked away from the destroyed mountain range, calling his Persona back. It was finally over. '''KO! This melee's winner is..........Yu Narukami! Category:ShadowKaras Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant